Muffet
Description Muffet is a miniboss encountered hosting a bake sale in the Hotland. Muffet is a spider-monster with purple skin, five eyes, and six arms. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game, and is featured as running a bake-sale, as well as a miniboss in the game. She wears a red dress with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair. Main Story Muffet appears to be the leader of the spiders in Underground, as well as running her own bake-sale (with each item priced at 9999 gold) in the Hotland. The spider fundraisers are so that Muffet can rescue the spiders trapped in The Ruins, as they cannot make it past Snowdin's cold weather to the Hotland. After running into her web, the player fights an irate Muffet in battle, and if Muffet is spared (either by surviving or by eating a spider item in the fight), a spider reports to her that the player is not a spider-killer, and she lets them go. Pacifist Route In order to spare Muffet, you can either use a spider item purchased earlier in the game in the fight with her, or you can survive for 17 turns. After either condition has been met, a spider will inform her that you did not kill any spiders in the Ruins, and (if you purchased a spider pastry in the ruins) that in fact you did support their cause. She will apologize and jokingly offer to wrap you up in her web for free next time you come around. If you bought an item from her fundraiser for 9999g, she will not battle you. No Mercy Route During battle, Muffet tells the player that Alphys tried to get her to evacuate Hotland because of the danger posed by the player, but she refused. She will eventually let the player go as they have not killed any spiders (spiders are not encountered as an enemy, with the exception of Muffet herself). If the player decides to kill her, after she has disappeared, a spider will crawl onto the screen and place a flower where Muffet died. Attacks * In battle, Muffet will change the battle to Purple Mode, which then sets your heart on three strings which you can move around on. Her next attack will be shown by a spider that walks in from the right side of the screen. * She most commonly will attack by putting spiders along the strings, throwing croissants across the strings (which return back after being thrown), throwing donuts that bounce off the edge of the screen and letting her "pet" spider-muffin go rampant and pull the strings down, while she places spiders as obstacles. Strategy Endings She appears in the left corner of the battle scene in during the gathering event before the final battle of the True Pacifist Route. Quotes "With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~" "Don't look so blue, my deary~" Flavor Text If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself. Trivia * Muffet was designed by Michelle Czajkowski, the creator of the webcomic Ava's Demon. * Her name comes from the children's nursery rhyme "Little Miss Muffet", in which a young girl eating cottage cheese is scared away by a spider, while her flavor text is a reference to the poem "The Spider and the Fly". Category:Boss Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Monster Category:Hotlands